


Solo Ride

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP, continuing the theme of robbie feeling guilty after jerking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Robbie enjoys the parting view of Quake and puts it to use on his drive home.





	Solo Ride

Robbie fell into the Charger’s driver seat, the hint of his grin still playing on his lips as he watched Daisy go her separate way. He liked these chance encounters with Quake, they had grown on him even if he protested her presence every time. And as cliche as it was, he might have hated to see her leave, but he loved to watch her go. After a good rough and tumble fight with some Watchdogs, the sway of Daisy’s hips and the way that suit clung to the curve of her ass was the perfect way to end the night.

And maybe Daisy knew it too as she paused near the remains of a Watchdog truck to bend over. His blood was still pumping, skin too hot after the fight and seeing Daisy bent over like that-

The engine revved and snapped Robbie out of his fantasy. He hadn’t even started the car but it was already reacting to him, or at least his dick. With a little wave, Robbie peeled out of there before his car could further give away what was on his mind.

Because even without Daisy in view, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. It had been a long time since he had felt an attraction towards anyone but she was stirring all those desires up in him. He thought of how good Daisy had looked in the seat next to him like she already belonged there.

The Charger continued to cruise along even as Robbie took his hands off the wheel. He slid his seat back before unbuckling his belt, thinking of Daisy’s hands unzipping his jeans. God, he was already embarrassingly hard at just the thought of Daisy touching him and teasing him _“Gosh Reyes, I knew you were hot but I didn’t think you’d be this bothered.”_ But she’d lean over and kiss him to take any sting out of her words before pulling his cock out of his boxers and stroking him.

The dark windows and high speeds made Robbie feel comfortable with exposing himself like this and the car didn’t need him to tell it where to go. He leaned his seat back to be more comfortable before licking his palm. _Daisy’s_ palm, after a fight she’d still be giving orders and he would be all too eager to please. He started with slow strokes to get himself fully erect, thinking of how Daisy would praise him. And tease him, she would always be teasing and playful, if not with her words then in how her thumb would circle around the head of his cock. His hips thrusted up into his hand, impatient with his own teasing. 

Rewetting his palm, Robbie started to stroke himself more earnestly. Now it was Daisy’s mouth he thought about, those lips wrapped around his cock, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. A groan slipped out and Robbie squeezed the base of his cock, trying to slow that building ache. It had been ages since he had been this horny and it felt good, it felt _human_. 

Eyes squeezed shut, it was Daisy’s name he moaned as he thrusted into his hand. She’d look so good on her knees, mouth full of his cock with her Quake suit unzipped. Flames rippled along the car in reaction to the growing need of release in Robbie. His breath had turned into a ragged pant as he fantasized about pulling out of her mouth and cumming on Daisy’s face and exposed tits. It had been so long that his own climax hurt at the intensity of it, toes curling and flames shooting out of the blower as his cock jerked in hand, marring the black leather of his jacket with the splattering of his cum. 

Laying back against the seat, Robbie felt the Charger’s speed bleed away with his rush of his release. The pleasure of his afterglow wilted along with his cock, guilt and disgust taking its place. His dirty little fantasies were just that and nothing more; Daisy deserved better and he didn’t even deserve this much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr at soulofevil


End file.
